We meet again
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Sequal to Doctor's moon. Luna has to deal with leaving the Doctor and with some big changes.
1. Aftermath and big news

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. The only thing I own is Luna and her friends and family. I also own the plot. Please read and review

We meet again

Chapter 1: Aftermath and big news

A few weeks after the Doctor left, Luna found herself back working at the solicitors. However it wasn't satisfying enough for her to be stuck behind a desk again when she knew aliens existed, how big the universe was and that time travel was possible. She wondered what her pinstripe wearing hero was up to now. She hadn't been able to express her feelings to her mum, her dad or friends as they just told her that it would fade. But how? As Luna sorted through her boss's appointments, she looked up to see a familiar woman walk pass. Sarah Jane Smith. Luna dashed from her chair and to the door.

"Ms Smith." She called.

Sarah Jane turned to see Luna smiling at her.

"Luna, oh my goodness."

She walked over and hugged the younger woman affectionately.

"I take it you've parted from the Doctor."

Luna didn't say anything but she didn't need to. Sarah Jane then told Luna to meet her at a café in the town centre on Sunday. The young brunette agreed and went back to work. As she sat down, she suddenly felt a bit queasy. She had never felt like it before but just dismissed it as indigestion.

For the next three days, Luna felt this sick feeling in her stomach whenever she woke up or exerted sudden energy. She still didn't know what caused it but, as it was now Sunday morning, the surgery was shut. She ignored it and went to meet Sarah Jane in the café. As she walked along the streets, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She stopped and looked behind her but no one was there. She shook her head then carried on walking to the café. There she found Sarah Jane sitting at an outside table, reading. She obviously hadn't ordered as there was nothing on the table.

"Hello Sarah Jane." Luna smiled.

"Good afternoon, Luna," She replied, "Take a seat. What would you like?"

"Just a hot chocolate please, Sarah."

As the more experienced woman went to order, Luna saw the paper she was reading. She picked it up and saw an article about strange alien goings on. There was a list of previous ones: The Daleks and Cybermen at Cannery Warf, the space ship hitting Big Ben and the Sycorax ship over London. She knew the Doctor had been in the thick of these.

When Sarah Jane returned with the drinks, she saw the article and sat down.

"That's from a colleague of mine," She explained, "I assume you saw these happenings."

"Yes," Luna replied, "And the Doctor explained in more detail."

"When did you say goodbye with him?"

Luna then explained to Sarah Jane what happened to cause her to leave the TARDIS. It still hurt a little bit but she knew it was getting less. Sarah Jane listened to everything and understood when Luna said about how she felt.

"I feel useless and I don't know what to do with myself. Lost is a good word to use."

"You will feel that way. The Doctor shows you a whole different side to things and then you have to try and return to normal."

"Which is very hard to do."

Sarah Jane nodded and gave Luna an understanding smile. It was just the effect the Doctor had on his female companions.

After the drinks, Sarah Jane invited Luna to her home as she had a proposal for her. The house was a tall, Victorian town house and was surrounded by a beautiful lush garden and a high wall. The inside was tidy and very cosy. It was quiet until Luna heard a strange robotic voice.

"Greetings, Mistress." It said.

Luna turned and saw a robotic dog with its eyes lit up. Sarah Jane saw the look of amazement on Luna's face.

"Luna, this is K-9," She smiled, "K-9, this is Luna."

"Greetings, Mistress Luna."

"Hi."

Sarah Jane led Luna upstairs to her office which had been converted from an attic. It was impressive as Luna took a seat. Then Sarah Jane explained her offer.

"I am a journalist who investigates alien happenings. There are a few of us across the country and I need a partner to help with the photography."

Luna knew where this was going and happily agreed. She was a keen photographer and always took a camera on holiday with her. She accepted and joined Sarah Jane for a glass of red wine as a celebration.

As they discussed their new partnership, Luna suddenly felt the strong and horrible queasy feeling she had been feeling all week. However, this time it was worse. Sarah Jane then noticed that Luna had got white and shaky.

"Luna, are you ok, dear?" She asked.

"No, where's your bathroom?" Luna replied, weakly.

Sarah Jane led her there and left her. As soon as she was at the toilet bowl, Luna started vomiting. It was the worst feeling she had felt in a long time. What was the matter with her? Luna very rarely fell sick so this was scary. Just when she thought she was finished, more arrived and forced itself out of her throat. Sarah Jane stood outside getting concerned for the young girl's condition.

Half an hour later, Luna finally emerged and looked better but still weak. Sarah Jane led her to a spare bed room and told her have a rest while she called Mrs Edwards. Luna fell asleep straight away. Victoria came straight away and took Luna home. The next day, the brunette dragged herself to a GP to find out what the matter was. He sat her down and she explained what had been going on and how it was getting worse when she did feel ill. He then gave her a check up, making sure everything was ok. Then he took a blood sample and a urine sample.

"Now, the results won't be for another three days," He said, "So book an appointment for then and we'll know what the matter is.

"Thank you, sir." She replied.

However, as soon as she got home, she was sick again. This was getting ridiculous and very annoying. Luna hated not being able to be able to do things but knew she couldn't through fear of vomiting on everyone around her. She fell asleep and hoped it would be good news from the doctor.

The three days up to the test results were the slowest that Luna had ever been through but now she would finally get them. Before she went, she only ate a banana to make sure that she ate but not throw-up again. The surgery was late with the appointments so Luna had a longer wait than she wanted. As she sat reading, she looked up at the clock and caught a glimpse of a man walking pass. She looked down again then shot her head back up. It couldn't be? It looked like Doctor but surely not. Anyone could walk pass wearing a pinstripe suit. She just dismissed for that and continued reading. She would've happily ditched the test results to see him again. Just as she was starting to reminisce, she was called. She sat and looked at the GP attentively. He looked up from the notes from behind glasses like the Doctor's

"Well Miss Edwards," He said, "There is nothing physically wrong with you. But the sickness is due to the fact you are expecting."

Luna nearly fainted with the shock. She was pregnant.

* * *

**Hope you like this sequal. I've had the idea for ages and throught it would be better as a sequal. Please review.**


	2. Telling everyone

We meet again

Chapter 2: Telling everyone

The news sunk in slowly so by the time Luna realised what was happening, she was back at home. She was carrying a baby. She had always wanted to be a mum but this was a shock to her system. That's when she heard her mother and father's voices. She had forgotten that her dad was coming round today to see them. Nervous about what to say to her mother, Luna ran upstairs to her room as quick as possible. She couldn't tell anyone yet. It may not be true. Doctors can be wrong sometimes, all doctors that is except one. She was sure she saw him and was pretty sure she knew who the father of her baby was. It made sense to her. She decided not to tell anyone yet until she was sure. So when she went downstairs, she acted as though everything was the same.

Luna's new job with Sarah Jane wasn't quite what she thought it would be. She thought they would be investigating strange goings on just like with The Doctor. It was to an extent but they mostly reported on any science related stories so Luna still got to expand her love and knowledge of the subject. Sarah Jane would take notes and carry out interviews while Luna would carry out research in to appropriate subjects and take pictures. As buying films were expensive, Luna used her prized digital camera to take the photos then used her laptop to organise them. Sometimes they even worked during the night. That made it easier for Luna to get on with the job. Her old boss was disappointed to see her leave but wished her luck anyway. Sarah Jane didn't have a clue about Luna's pregnancy. The brunette knew that it wouldn't be long before she let everyone know. It would be come obvious eventually anyway.

That moment came when Luna was thirteen weeks gone. She had seen the first scan of the baby and was ecstatic about the results, so she very confident to tell her family and best friends about the baby. She decided that a family meal was the best option. She invited her father, Alice and Tom and helped her mother prepare. It was going to be a simple but delicious Italian meal, Luna got the recipes from when she and the Doctor visited Italy in the 17 centaury. She remembered seeing that beautiful country the first time. She got more excited than the Doctor and ran off to look closer at the amazing architecture. That's when her family arrived.

"Something smells good." Pierce called.

"Luna's the chef tonight." Victoria told them.

"Hi, Lulu" Alice called.

Luna didn't reply as she was dreaming about the Doctor again. She woke to what she thought was the sound of the TARDIS. But just ignored it and dished up the meal and took it out to them.

Once they were all seated, they made a start on the very tasty pasta dish. Luna was happy to see them all happy. Pierce was getting on well with the family and was doing really well at the university where he was a professor in Physics. Alice had set up a shop selling fashion accessories, Tom was studying law and Victoria was running a chain of floristry shops. Luna was proud of them all. When the party had eaten their meal they had a cup of tea in the sitting room. This was Luna's chance.

"Guys," She started, "I've got something important to tell you."

"Luna?" Victoria said, "Go ahead then sweetheart."

"I'm… pregnant."

The entire room was stunned. They stared at Luna as she felt hot and stuffy. This was what she was worried about in the beginning. Maybe they were waiting for her to say it was a joke, but it wasn't.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I'm thirteen weeks gone." She replied.

"That makes it his, doesn't it." Victoria checked.

Luna looked straight into her mother's eye. She was right. The tiny, defenceless creature inside her had Time lord in its blood stream.

"You slept with the Doctor? Oh my god." Alice commented.

"It wasn't planned if that's what you're saying."

Everyone looked at each other, letting the shock sink in. To give them a chance to recover, Luna got up and got a glass of water. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

As she sipped the clear liquid, she felt tears forming. She choked them back then went upstairs to her room. She searched in her jewellery box and found the anklet the Doctor gave her. She played with it in her hands as she tried to stay calm. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alice popped her head in.

"Lulu, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luna replied, slightly smiling, "How are my parents."

"They're still shocked. We all are. I mean you're pregnant by an alien, which ever way you look at it."

Luna turned her gaze away.

"Luna, you're my best mate. I'm made you're having a baby, its just I was expecting you to be married first. But I'm here for you, mate."

"Thanks Allie."

The two girls hugged tight. That was more like it.

Eventually, one by one, Tom and Luna's parents accepted that she was going to be a mum and were ready to support her. She felt a lot better. But her mother still had resentment towards the Doctor. Next she had to tell Sarah Jane. This was the one she feared the most. Sarah Jane used to travel with the Doctor and fell for him too. So Luna had a feeling that she'd be loosing her new friend and partner already. They met up at a museum of Science and technology because there was a new exhibit being unveiled. Luna was staggered by the scale of the exhibit. It was about the way the Solar system works and about each planet. It made her smile as she knew that she had seen some of these planets up close for real. She wanted to brag but felt that she couldn't no matter how tempting it was. They found the museum owner and Sarah Jane interviewed him while Luna took pictures of what she was allowed to. Then she saw the model of Saturn. It brought the Doctor and the TARDIS to the front of her mind. She lightly ran her hand across her tummy then got back to work. She had to tell Sarah Jane.

After the interview, the two ladies went to the café for a cup of tea. Luna knew it now or never.

"Sarah," She said with a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Sarah Jane replied, "Go ahead then, dear."

"You remember I said about that day I spent with the Doctor before we parted."

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Well, I've discovered why I've been ill lately. I'm pregnant.

"Oh, Luna, that's amazing! Congratulations. Whose is it?"

Luna looked down at her mug. Sarah stared at her for a bit then realised why the younger girl had suddenly gone quiet.

"It's his."

Luna looked up with her blue eyes that were suddenly watery with tears. They sat their in silence as Sarah Jane got the hang of this news. She had never got close enough to the Doctor to end up sleeping with him. Luna was lucky.

Sarah Jane felt angry at first but after thinking carefully about this, she started to see that Luna didn't intend for this to happen at all. It was just the magic spell that the Doctor could cast just with a look in his eyes or with a trip in the magic blue box. It made all his female companions fall in love with him. And with him in his latest regeneration, it was a lot easier. Sarah Jane smiled and touched Luna's hands. She was, without words, giving Luna her support. With a bewildered look stare, Luna then gave a big and beautiful smile then hugged her partner.

* * *

**I know there hasn't been much Doctor action going on but don't worry, he's popping up very soon so keep reading and please, please review me.**


	3. Aliens and the Doctor

We meet again

Chapter 3: Aliens and the Doctor

A few months later, Luna was sporting a healthy baby bump that she was starting to enjoy looking at a showing off. Even though her mother had been trying to get her to take it easy, she still followed Sarah Jane to get the most interesting stories in scientific history. Luna had even awarded for her photography and images of unusual happenings. She was making up for not being able to take pictures when she travelled with the Doctor. He knew she wanted to but had advised her not to in case the pictures got in to the wrong hands. So she didn't bother. She understood why a bit more clearly since having this new job. Some people could get in to trouble for divulging information to certain individuals. Speaking of the Doctor, Luna had been thinking more about him since the baby bump started forming. She really wanted to find him again just to see how he was. But she hadn't held up much hope because she knew there was a possibility he either was avoiding her or had regenerated. The latter would mean that she could walk pass him and not realise. However a breakthrough was approaching.

Luna was having a mid-afternoon nap when there was a knock at the door. Victoria was out shopping so Luna had no choice but to get up and answer. She yawned as she opened the door to find Sarah Jane smiling brightly at her.

"Can I come in, Luna?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Luna replied, sleepily.

She led the older woman to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Once they were sat with their mugs, Sarah Jane then pulled out two slips of paper.

"We had been invited to a Scientists tie-ball," She grinned, "Professors, doctors, scientists and journalists like us have been invited. We just dress up and have a good time."

She passed Luna an invitation. It was gold and silver with her full name written on it. This sounded familiar. Then she remembered her father mentioned that he had been invited too and was taking her mother. Luna happily agreed. It would be nice to meet up with enthusiasts of science and to hang out with her parents.

So the next day, Luna and Alice went shopping for an outfit. It was hard to find one for a six-month pregnant woman. The brunette was determined to make an impression as she knew there would be some high profile people at this ball. Alice was trying to help but Luna was hard to please. Then Luna caught sight of the perfect dress. It was sapphire blue; halter necked and had a bow and the back. It was intended for pregnant women and, when she tried it on, was a perfect fit. The skirt came down to her knees and looked great. They bought it along with a pair of sliver sandals to finish the outfit. Alice also helped Luna do her hair. As Luna's parents were going too, they were going to meet up with Sarah Jane and go as a group. Pierce wore a black tuxedo with a white bowtie. Victoria was dressed in an elegant black dress and white shawl. Sarah Jane wore a red shoulder strapped number and the four looked very elegant.

The venue was very posh hotel that had security outside. All the men were dressed the same while the ladies wore blacks, reds, whites and gold. Luna was stuck out because of her different colour. She had always stuck by blue and was glad that people were looking at her. Pierce and Victoria disappeared in to the crowd while Sarah Jane led Luna to meet some of the contacts she had. They seemed impressed with Luna. She revelled at the chance to show off her intelligence. They thought that she was just Sarah Jane's sidekick but they were proved that she is just as clever as her partner. The mingling was going well and Luna met some interesting people. She just knew that the Doctor would have loved to meet these people. Suddenly there was a loud screech. Luna turned to the glass roof. Two huge winged creatures crashed through. Their wingspan must have been at least 5ft and they had huge jaws. Everyone scattered through the hall, trying to stay safe. Luna tried to get back to her parents and Sarah Jane but her path was stopped by one of the creatures. It landed in front of her was at least six foot tall. It grinned hungrily at her. Not knowing what else to do, she turned on her heel and ran. The rest of the party had evacuated outside and were all counted for. Victoria and Sarah Jane waited for Pierce to look for Luna. He returned looking panicked.

"Did you find her?" Victoria asked.

Pierce just shook his head. The guest list manager had gone through the guests and only two were missing, Luna and a Mr John Smith.

Despite the added weight of her baby, Luna managed to run quickly down the corridor that she had chosen to go down. She didn't dare look behind her as she didn't want to see how close the creature was. Suddenly, the edge of her sandal caught the edge of an up turned carpet. She tripped and fell down on the carpet. She placed her hands under herself to help herself stand up again. As Luna slowly rose, she felt someone put their hand on her back and get back down on the ground. She tensed and closed her eyes. Then she heard the screech again as the creature flew overhead. That's when she felt a coat being draped over her. Her saviour put his lips by her ear.

"Stay down under this until help arrives." He whispered.

She didn't respond. She was too scared. She'd never been scared stiff before but was now. She then heard footsteps as her saviour ran away.

Luna had no idea how long she had been lying on the floor under the coat for but it felt like an hour. She had relaxed a little as the sounds of screeching, crashing and smashing had stopped. Also there was a scent on the coat that was soothing. Soon, she heard her name being called. She slowly stood up, holding the coat closer to her body. Suddenly her father appeared.

"Luna, my god," He said, "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine," Luna replied, "Just a little shaken."

"Thank goodness."

Then Victoria and Sarah Jane ran over and hugged Luna tight. That's when Victoria spotted the coat.

"Where did you get that coat from, Sweet?"

Luna explained about being cornered, chased then tripping up. She then explained that someone draped the coat over her. She then looked at the coat properly for the first time. She saw the swade material, tan colour and length and felt her heart beat race. This was the chance that she had been waiting for to find him.

The next morning, Luna woke up early, ate some toast and dressed. She put on the coat as it covered her bump perfectly plus she wanted to give it back to its owner. She quietly went out the door and went in search of the blue police box that had invaded her dreams. She wasn't sure where it would be so ended up walking around the area for ages. She was about to give up when she saw it sitting on a hill in a park. She ran over and found it was locked. She put her hand in the coat pocket but didn't find a key. Then she remembered where he kept a spare. She found a stick and used to knock it off the top of the frame. She then opened the door hoping that she'd be safe. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the inside. It was beautiful. The TARDIS seemed to know she was there as it made gentle but up tempo tunes, the sorts of noises that used to greet her when she would step inside. There was no sign of the Doctor. She knew there wouldn't but she still liked the idea of finding him again. Luna took the coat off and placed it neatly where she used to, on his chair. She then pulled out he note book and pen. She wrote a note to him then placed it on the coat. She then gently ran her hand across the controls as she walked out. She took a deep breath and gave the TARDIS a final look then left.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, it took a lot of my imagination to come up that attack. The final chapter is next and its quite a nice ending.**


	4. There all along

We meet again

Chapter 4: There all along

That afternoon, after searching for his loved coat, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS feeling slightly exposed without his trusty trench coat. He stepped inside and started fiddling with the controls to set a random set of coordinates. Once he was happy, he let the handbrake got then sat down. He then realised he was sitting on something. He stood and turned to see the coat laid neatly on it with a note on it. He had a feeling he knew where it had come from but still wasn't ready to believe it. He picked up the note and read it.

_Doctor,_

_I thought you might want your coat back and after you saved me last night, it's the least I can do. Oh and you did save my life. That girl you got on the floor then draped your coat over was me. I've wanted to find you Doctor, but I guess fate doesn't want me to. Anyway, take care, Doctor. _

_Love Luna._

His chocolate orbs widened as he stared at the name that had been giving him sleepless nights as he missed her being around. This was a chance to see her.

At the Edward's home, Luna was home alone again and was taking advantage of the peace. Her mother had gone to work so Luna decided to have a nap. She was sleeping more since being pregnant. It made sense to save her strength for when the baby arrived. She lay happily on the couch with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head and around a pillow. It was so comfortable and relaxing, that she felt herself drifting off. Suddenly, she was disturbed by a knocking on the door. She dragged herself off the sofa and to it.

"Can a pregnant woman get some sleep?" She mumbled as she opened the door.

Suddenly, standing on the doorstep, like a dream, was the Doctor. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked in to his face. It was definitely him.

"Doctor"

"Luna, it's been a while." He smiled at her.

She smiled brightly and led him in. He made himself comfortable while she made a cup of tea. As she walked away, the Doctor noticed she looked rounder at the front and seemed to be carrying weight on her front.

Luna brought out the Doctor's favourite Earth drink and sat next to him.

"I can't believe you're here," She smiled, "I suppose you found my note."

"Yeah," He replied, "I just wanted to see if you are ok."

"I'm fine thanks to you."

Then Luna spotted the Doctor looking at her bump. She rubbed it as she felt the baby turning. She looked at the Doctor again and he looked as through he was trying to figure it out.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, six months gone." She replied.

"But that means… no… no way! Mine!"

Luna nodded slowly as she tried to determine whether he was happy or not. She had already thought of this. She wanted the baby to know what an amazing man its father was but didn't want the Doctor to feel tied down or imprisoned by her. He liked being on the move, she knew this and just wanted a compromise. Suddenly but thankfully a large toothy grin spread across the Doctor's face. He leaned over and gave Luna a big hug.

As they chatted, it turned out that the Doctor had been hanging around on Earth a lot lately. He had popped to Luna's area to see her and see if she was ok. He had seen her going in to the city centre then walked pass the surgery on another day just to see her. That made sense to Luna. When she felt someone watching her when she went to meet Sarah Jane Smith, it was the Doctor. And when she thought she saw him when she went to the doctor's, she was right.

"But why didn't you show yourself?" She asked.

"I guessed you wouldn't want to see me after I just left you." He replied.

Luna looked down at her bump and understood. She still wished he'd at least said hello but that could've meant that trouble was around the corner. This is the Doctor after all. Then Luna listened in awe as he told some of his latest adventures. She could see why she missed travelling with the Doctor. The thrill of travelling to another planet and time period was something that made adrenalin pump through her.

As they enjoyed each other's company, Luna suddenly let out a squeak. This caused the Doctor to jump back. She placed her hands on her stomach and giggled.

"It's the baby moving," She smiled, "Here."

She gently took the time lord's hands and placed them on her bump. They were still for a couple of seconds then the Doctor looked up in to Luna's eyes. She had a huge smile.

"That's incredible." He gasped.

"Makes seem more real doesn't it?" She asked.

The Doctor then placed his ear against the bump and listened to his baby moving about. Luna yawned slightly as she started to fall asleep again. Her fingers played with the Doctor's brown hair as her eyes started to close and he kept his head against her bump. A big, gentle and toothy grin was spread across his face.

About an hour later, Victoria returned home to find the sweet scene before. Luna was deeply asleep with the Doctor's head against her bump. Victoria was shocked to see the time lord in her home. Her entrance caused the Doctor to look up and smile. Luna remained asleep.

"Doctor?" Victoria asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Luna was," He replied, "and to thank her for giving back my coat."

"Oh."

"Then she told me about the baby. I can't believe she'd pregnant. She'll be a brilliant mum."

Victoria saw the joy and enthusiasm in his eyes but still couldn't forget that he had left her daughter almost high and dry after all the things they'd been through together.

"Why couldn't have you have stayed with Luna? If you knew you may get emotionally attached and you can't really, why did you insist on travelling with her?"

"I couldn't help it. Luna wanted to see more of the universe and I gave her that chance. I never thought about how close we'd get. And I couldn't stay. It's the curse of being the last Time lord. Luna knew that and she ended it before it got too far."

Victoria didn't want to believe that her daughter was the one who walked. She wanted the Doctor to take the blame.

Luckily at that point Luna woke up. She looked to see her mother glaring at the Doctor who was still stood by the couch. She sat up and turned to her mother.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm just giving the Doctor a dose of blame taking." Victoria replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Mum, I've told you before. I was the one who walked."

"But why? I just don't understand."

"Did you tell her about the regeneration thing?" The Doctor asked Luna.

The brunette shook her head and saw that it wasn't really a question but a suggestion. Taking the hint, Luna got her mother to sit and explained that although she could've stayed travelling with the Doctor and they could've had a relationship. But the Doctor's age and ability to change his face to prevent himself dying would mean that when Luna eventually passed away, he wouldn't be anywhere near the end of his life and it would hurt. Victoria looked at the sombre look on the Doctor's face and saw that his usually young and sparkling eyes suddenly looked old. She was finally seeing what made Luna leave the TARDIS

Now that everything was cleared up between Mrs Edwards and the Doctor, there was the question about what was going to be done about the baby. Luna had already thought this through and knew the best way to get a compromise. But she wanted the Doctor alone before sorting it out.

"Mum, I'm taking the Doctor for a walk." She said.

"Oh, ok," Victoria replied, confused, "see you later."

Luna held out her hand, which the Doctor took, and led him out the house. They walked in silence through the neighbourhood until they came to a park and a secluded area that looked out on to a pond. The Doctor took off his coat and spread it on the ground so they could sit down.

"So what are you proposing regarding our baby?" He asked, "If you want me to stay put on Earth and…"

"Doctor, stop talking for once and let me speak," Luna smiled.

The Doctor did as he was asked and tried not to laugh at himself.

"I could ask you to stay on Earth but I know that it would be cruel of me to tie you down. But I want my baby to know what amazing person its father is. So you carry on living life as you do but make sure that whenever you are on Earth, you make time and visit. That is all I ask of you."

The Doctor smiled and agreed with that plan. It would benefit the three of them without either suffering. The Doctor can carry on travelling and having adventures but the baby will get to spend time with him meaning that Luna can be happy.

With this new agreement in place, Luna walked back to the TARDIS with the Doctor to say goodbye again. The old spaceship gave a cheery beep as it recognised Luna's presence.

"I miss travelling in this old thing." Luna smiled, rubbing the outside.

"Well… you could always come along for one more trip," The Doctor suggested, "For old time sake."

"Doctor, in my condition it wouldn't be a good idea. Oh, and if I need you, I'll call you on the physic paper."

"Ok."

They gazed at each other for a minute then they hugged. When they parted, she kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll see you again, Doctor," She smiled, "Take care, my wandering Time Lord."

With that she walked away and back home. The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS as he watched her walk away. He knew he would see her again and the next time he did there would be a new face there to greet him.

* * *

**I was going to make this the last chapter but I've decided to do one more just to finish the story better. So look out for it.**


	5. Sophie

We meet again

Chapter 5: Sophie

Three months later, the TARDIS found itself and its pilot in the middle of a meteor field. Huge space rocks were crashing in to them and knocking the blue box all across the area. The Doctor tried to steer his ship out of the danger but ended up gripping on for dear life. He had to get to safety somehow and inspect the damage to the TARDIS. The old girl was groaning around him and sounded like one more knock would just kill it.

"Come on, girl," He pleaded, "Hold on a little longer; get us out of this field."

The ship seemed to hear his pleas and soon everything settled down. The Doctor looked at the screen and saw nothing but empty space around him meaning that the meteors had gone. Now he had to get to a safe planet. Then he remembered that something important was happening soon. He fiddled with a few switches and levers then was off.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Luna had been rushed in to hospital. The baby had decided to come a little earlier than planned so Luna was now waiting to be allowed in to the delivery room. Her mother and father were at her side. Victoria was giving her daughter advice while Pierce was being the hand that was getting crushed. He tried to make Luna laugh but that just made her more agitated. She was just desperate to get the tiny human out of her.

"How do you make a sausage roll?" Pierce tried again.

"Pierce, no more." Victoria warned.

"Push it down the stairs! Ha, ha, ha."

Luna just glared at her father. Where was the Doctor when she needed him? Then the midwife appeared and checked Luna to see how far she had dilated. There was good news, Luna was ready to go. The brunette nearly cried with relief as she was put in to a wheelchair and taken to the delivery room. There, Luna was positioned comfortably and the midwife was ready and waiting to help.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had landed on Earth and gone straight to the Edwards' house. He wanted to see Luna before she had the baby as he could learn something about human childbirth. When he arrived and knocked on the door, it was Alice who answered.

"Doctor, what are doing here? She asked.

"I came to see Luna," He replied, "I was in the area so thought I'd see her before the baby arrived."

"Well, you're late. She's in the hospital now about to go in to labour."

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock. That wasn't expected. Why didn't Luna call him on the physic paper? Alice saw the shock on his face and told him to get in the car with her. She drove him the hospital, while picking Tom up in the journey. She had never seen the Doctor look so fidgety and nervous before. He'd always seemed so calm and cool but now he seem more like a human. At the hospital, Alice parked the car and the Doctor ran to the reception. The woman there was quite young and saw the Doctor's handsome face coming over, looking in need to assistance.

"Can I help you darling?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Luna Edwards," He replied, "Where is she?"

"Relation?"

"I'm the father of her baby."

She pointed him in the right direction and he disappeared through the door with his coat flapping behind him. Alice and Tom got in the entrance in time to see the coat disappear.

In the delivery room, Luna was very far in to the labour and wasn't having a great time. Pierce had been banished outside, Victoria was trying to encourage her daughter and the midwife was waiting to help the baby out. The top of the head was showing but Luna was close to giving up. She stopped to get some of her breath back.

"Luna," Victoria said, "You need to keep pushing, sweetheart. The little one is almost here."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Luna panted, "Can't you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Luna," the Midwife replied, "You've got to do it yourself. Now come on."

Luna shifted position then as soon as the next contraction arrived, started pushing again. She was more determined this time so the baby starting coming out faster. Just then the door to the room opened. Luna looked up to see the Doctor standing before her. He had left his trench coat outside so showing him in his blue suit.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.

"I'm here to help with the delivery of my child." He replied.

"Mum," Luna gasped, "Wait outside."

Victoria turned to her daughter and saw that she was serious. Reluctantly, she walked out as he took his place next to Luna.

The Time Lord took Luna's hand and marvelled at the effort that she was putting in to this. He had read about childbirth but never thought it could be so stressful. The midwife then suddenly started getting really excited and more vocal. The baby was finally almost out.

"Ok, Luna, pause for a moment." She said.

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"I want you gather up all your energy for one last big push."

Luna shifted position one last time and got herself ready to push once more. As instructed by the midwife, when the next contraction came, Luna pushed with all her strength. A few seconds later, her ears filled with the high-pitched cries of a baby. She looked up and saw the tiny creature cradled in the hands of the midwife. She turned and saw an expression on the Doctor that she'd never seen before. His eyes were watery and looked like he was about to cry.

"Doctor," She said taking his hand, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said softly, "She's beautiful."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes." The midwife confirmed.

When the baby was cleaned up and wrapped up, she was placed in Luna's arms for a cuddle. She also got a kiss on the head from her father.

Later, Luna, her baby and the Doctor were in a private room. Luna was laid back on her pillows and watched the Doctor cooing over his new baby daughter. They had yet to give her a name so both were deeply thinking about what to call her. As they sat quietly, the door opened, letting in Victoria, Pierce, Alice and Tom. They all had a look at the baby.

"She's beautiful, Lulu." Alice cooed.

"We're very proud of you darling." Pierce said kissing his daughter.

"Congratulations Doctor." Tom smiled shaking the Time Lord's hand.

Victoria picked up her granddaughter and sat next to Luna on the bed.

"Have you thought of a name?"

The Doctor and Luna looked at each other then the Doctor's brown eyes widened with an idea forming in his head.

"Well, I have one," He said, "Sophie, it goes well with Edwards."

A smile spread across Luna's face. It was perfect. Sophie Edwards.

A couple of weeks later, Luna and Sophie were at home bonding and the Doctor had repaired the TARDIS and played with his baby daughter between repair sessions. But then it was time for the Time Lord to set off again. Luna took a photograph of baby Sophie and framed it for him to keep in the TARDIS with him.

"Be careful, Doctor." Luna told him.

"I will," He smiled, "I want to come back and see my daughter."

"And you better had."

He smiled brighter then gently kissed Sophie's cheek. He then stepped in to his ship and the TARDIS dematerialised. Luna took a big sigh and carried her baby back inside. She knew that she'd see her Time Lord Hero again but knew she couldn't be with him the way she wanted to be.

* * *

**This is the end so I hope you enjoyed it and thanx to those who showed even a tiny bit of interest.**


End file.
